


Like Oogway

by Anonymous



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Daddy Issues, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why couldn't they understand? He wasn't, nor would ever be, like Oogway.





	Like Oogway

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a vent, daddy issues are not cool. Certain people shouldn't be fathers, honestly.

“ _Master Shifu,”_

 

His students, everyone would call him that nowadays. He was sure he didn’t deserve the title the gave him, he certainly was no Oogway. Not at all. If fact, he never would be Oogway. But still, they called him that. It made him feel strange, like they were mocking him

 

_Like they knew he wasn’t good enough—like they knew he would never be good enough--_

 

He shout out his inner turmoil, the thoughts he would bare often. A true teacher— _master_ should have inner peace. But he wasn’t such, he wasn’t like Oogway.

 

So, why did his students have to look at him with so much hope? Like he used to do, and still does Oogway, he wasn’t like Oogway. They shouldn’t be looking at him like that.

 

Yet they still did. They still called him ‘Master.’

 

He hated— _loathed_ it.

 

 

_If he was so great than why—why wasn’t he like Oogway--? Why did his father leave him?_

 

_Why did he do what his father did and forsake his own damn son?_

 

Drawing in a steady breath, he looked towards the students before him. They still looked at him with hope and respect.

 

He flattened his ears.

 

_Why couldn’t he just be like Oogway?_

 


End file.
